Unwanted
by agonizingfernn
Summary: A greedy Gerneral named Dripik lost some of his Mudokon slaves and gathers an army to raid a small Mudokon village read to find out what happens and this is my first Oddworld fanfic so leave a review. THANKS!


"Sir, umm some of the Mudokon slaves escaped from the factory", a security Slig said with fear.

"What! How did they escape" General Dripik said with fury.

"They snuck past us when we where arguing about a bet on which Mudokon was going to die of the fumes first." He said with his tentacles making a smile.

"How many escaped?" "Nine but we did manage to shoot two of them and one stepped on a land mine that was set outside."

"Well clearly you are no good at being a guard so you are a worthless Slig that can't do **SHIT!**" The Slig took two steps back and said "I-i'm sorry sir I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Hey I'll give you all the chances you need don't sweat it, you might actually be useful." Dripik said with a smile.

"really sir?"

"No" Dripik said while pulling out his gun and shooting the Slig in the head spewing his brain matter on the window that looked out to the factory.

"Damn, that made a mess." Dripik pushed a button that turned on the intercom that can be heard through the factory "I need the clean up crew in OVERVIEW 31 A.S.A.P. (As soon as possible).

Dripik was losing to many slaves do to them escaping or them dying from factory accidents, so he had to come up with an idea to get more slaves, then he got it.

He ran over to a computer that over looked Mudos. He told the computer "Search Mudokon influences nearby." The computer zoomed in on a Mudokon village that had the population of sixty-four. The village was only twelve miles away from the factory. Dripik started to laugh and walked to an elevator that sent him underground into the Slig barracks. Dripik walked through the barracks and gathered a whole Slig army. Dripik told all the solders that he took and told them the hour they would go and raid the Mudokon Village. Dripik wrote a list of all the types of Sligs he was bringing.

**ARMY:**

**SLACKER: 30**

**FLYING SLIG: 20**

**BOUNCER:40**

**BIG BRO: 5**

**SLIG TANK: 2**

**SLOG: 10**

**SLIG SHOOTER: 15**

**ALL ADDED: 122**

He read that list so many times he could read it in his sleep. It was morning time and Dripik walked outside of the factory and looked at the army he has chosen "Ok men, today we are going to raid a Mudokon village but this time it will be a little different. Once we get to the village we are not simply going to kill every Mudokon like usual, we first burn down all the huts and take prisoners, beat them if you have to and if they resist kill them. Do you understand!?" "Sir yes sir."

"Alright then, lets move."

The army along with Dripik walked twelve miles to the village. The Mudokons started to awake to the ground shaking. Every one in the village stood outside looking at the direction the army was coming "Sligs, incoming." one Mudokon shouted. A lot of the Mudokons grabbed knifes that they made for hunting and thats all the weapons they had.

One stupid Mudokon threw a rock and hit Dripik's face. He reacted quickly and shot the Mudokon in the chest killing him almost instantly, then he said "Get em!" The whole army charged the village and started to burn the huts. You could here screams of women and children and the sound of pain and death. There was Mudokons on fire running into other mudokons catching them on fire, and Slogs biting and ripping some of the resisting Mudokons apart. There where sligs beating the snot out of mudokons and dragging there unconscious body's into a pile. There where only some lucky Mudokons that managed to stab and kill some of the Sligs but later shot to death by the Big Bros. After the carnage was over there where scorched, shot, beaten, blown apart, bitten to death, and squished body's of men, women and children Mudokons. They also got 38 slaves and they went straight to work once they got into the factory.

Dripik sat in his chair in his office and watched his new slaves go to work, sweat, cry, and die.

**NOTES FROM AUTHOR****. **

**SO THIS WAS MY FIRST ODDWORLD FANFIC SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE A PREQUEL TO THIS STORY**

**THANKS FOR** **READING.**


End file.
